


The Signals I'm Receivin

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sex Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam unintentionally gain feelings for each other by trying to get Zayn and Louis together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathlessdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlessdeath/gifts).



> I don’t know One Direction. To the person receiving this fic: It was extremely difficult to decide which prompt to do because honestly I loved them all. I spent like an hour just staring at the prompts trying to pick one. I may end up writing the other two prompts outside this fic exchange if that’s okay. If it’s not, tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you for the fantastic prompts. And thank you to my friends who stepped in when my beta reader was too busy to help me. Especially Meghan, who is probably the only reason I finish most of these fics… Also, I censor the cuss words because I’m not comfortable typing them out. Sorry if it looks awkward…

“I don’t get it,” Harry says suddenly, drawing Liam’s attention away from what he was looking at on the computer. The two of them are sitting in the back of the bus, up late because neither of them are tired. Zayn, Louis, and Niall, on the other hand, decided to sleep in the hotel this time.

“Don’t get what?” Liam asks, turning over to face him.

“Zayn and Louis,” Harry responds, sighing. Liam rolls his eyes. Really, this again? “They’re just, they would be so perfect together. I mean, Louis bought him a mystery machine for crying out loud.” He sighs, probably reminiscing. “Why aren’t they married yet?”

“Harry, shouldn’t you be more concerned about your own love life?” Liam questions pointedly.

Harry has on that expression that he always does when Liam insults him. It makes Liam want to laugh more than feel guilty though if he’s honest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Liam gives him an annoyed look. “I just think you’re far too obsessed with Zayn and Louis being together. I think they’d be cute together too, but come on. There’s no way you alone are going to even have a chance setting them up together.”

“Who says I was planning to-” Harry stops short and Liam looks up at him. His mouth is just hanging open and he looks like he just got the best idea. It suddenly changes to a smirk. “You know, that actually isn’t a bad idea.”

“What? No, Harry-”

“So you’ll help me with it, great!” Harry says happily, not giving Liam a chance to speak. “Goodnight,” he draws out the word to cover up Liam’s protests and closes back up the curtains on his bed.

Liam sighs. What idea has he unintentionally given Harry? What has he gotten Zayn and Louis into? And what, based on Harry’s words, has he gotten himself into as well? Whatever it is, he’ll find out soon enough he guesses. Liam turns off his computer and, resigned, closes the curtains on his bed too and falls asleep.

***

The next morning, all the boys are back on the bus. Zayn, Louis, and Niall are playing video games in the back. Liam is watching Harry type up something, not sure what it is. Every time he tries to ask, Harry just smirks and says, “You’ll see.”

“Harry, why can’t we go to the back and play with the others? I’m so bored,” Liam groans.

“You can go ahead,” Harry points out. “I’m not like stopping you or anything.”

Liam sighs but that actually is a good point. Why _is_ he waiting for Harry? It’s not like his world revolves around Harry or something… “I know that, but the five of us haven’t played video games together in a long time. Come on, please?”

“Just give me one more minute,” Harry says, still typing.

Liam groans again because Harry said that like an hour ago. He still waits though, passing the time by going on his phone and scrolling through the DMs fans have sent him on Twitter, responding to as many as he can.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Harry says, “Done.”

“What’s done?” Liam asks.

Harry smirks again. “As I already told you, young Liam, you’ll see.”

Liam exhales, but doesn’t fight it anymore, because the two of them are finally going to join the others in the back. Liam and Harry squeeze in on Zayn’s right. “Can we join you?” Liam asks.

“Well, Liam,” Louis responds. “You’re here, so why not?” The two of them are passed the remaining controllers.

“Aww…” Niall complains. “But I was just about to win!”

Louis rolls his eyes. “No you weren’t, Niall. Quit lying. Zayn totally had you.”

Zayn smiles at him. “Thanks babe.”

Harry pokes Liam with his elbow and whispers so only he can hear, “See? See the way Louis jumps in to defend Zayn and looks at him like he’s his whole world? I’m telling you! They’re perfect together.”

Liam snorts, but he can’t deny that yeah, they are. They would make a cute couple for sure. He’s just not sure what Harry plans to do about it. Oh gosh. Is _that_ what Harry was writing about? A plan to get them together? Harry’s more obsessed with people’s relationships than they are sometimes, Liam thinks.

The game starts and Liam tries to focus, but it’s hard when Harry starts giggling every time Zayn and Louis make eye contact. “Are you okay mate?” Louis asks at one point. “You sound like you’re coming down with something.”

“Oh no, I’m okay,” Harry responds, still smiling.

The game ends and Zayn wins. Louis cheers for him. Niall huffs angrily and demands a re-match, which no one makes any effort to grant. Harry watches the way Zayn and Louis are now hugging enthusiastically with the kind of smile normally saved for baby animals, or when he's rewatching _Love Actually_ for the tenth time.

Finally, deciding he’s had enough of this, Liam grabs Harry and takes him away from the other boys. “Okay,” Liam says when they’re far enough away. “Fine, I’ll help you with whatever weird plan it is you have, okay? As long as you stop making googly eyes at them every time they breathe near each other.”

Harry has an embarrassingly wide smile. “You mean it?”

“Yes, just… stop being a weirdo, okay? We can’t get them together if you freak out all the time, alright?” Liam responds, slightly annoyed.

Harry nods happily. “I’m glad you said that because I have a plan.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“What plan?” Liam asks, suddenly worried again.

“You’ll see,” Harry says smirking, then starts walking back where they were before.

“Oh come on,” Liam whines. “How are we gonna do this together if I don’t even know what the plan is?”

Harry is running off though, not paying him any attention, and he sighs, following slowly.

***

It’s been several days now and Harry still has yet to tell Liam what his ‘plan’ is, but he’s stopped sighing every time Zayn and Louis are beside each other, so that’s a start at least. Today Zayn and Louis are on Bus One as usual and Liam, Harry, and Niall are on a different bus, so Liam guesses whatever Harry has planned will just have to wait yet another day.

“Hey Niall,” Harry says. The three of them are laying in their bunk beds, Niall in the one above Harry this time. “Pass me my phone.”

“I was wondering when you were finally going to ask,” Niall responds. “It’s been going off like constantly.”

Harry smirks as Niall passes him his phone and Liam knows something’s up. “What did you do?”

Instead of answering, Harry turns his phone on and plays his missed message loud enough for Liam to hear.

“HARRY!!” it’s Zayn’s voice. “You better sleep with one eye open tonight! And don’t try to act like this wasn’t your doing because I know it was! Ow.” He pauses for a moment.

“Is that Harry?!” Louis calls. “Let me at him!”

“I’m on his voice mail, Lou.”

“I don’t even care! Let me at it!” They hear the sound of footsteps running and then Louis is yelling into his phone. “Harry, when we stop I am going to get you so hard you don’t even know! I don’t know what your intention was here but if it was to make us really angry, guess what? It worked perfectly!”

In the background, Liam hears Zayn screaming in pain. “Ow! Louis help me! Can we stop the bus or something to get these things out of here?”

“You hear that?!” Louis continues yelling. “That’s the sound of Zayn being in pain because of what YOU did! I hope you’re happy.”

“Louis!”

“Whatever, I have to go help Zayn now,” Louis continues. “But just know when we see you again you’re going to get a huge a*** whooping.”

The message ends and Harry starts laughing so hard Liam’s afraid he’s going to collapse. “What the heck did you do?” Liam asks.

It takes Harry a moment to answer because he’s laughing so hard. “I ordered like fifty doves to be released to Bus One, like they do in all the romantic movies when the couple is getting married you know.”

“Where do you even get fifty doves?” Liam asks. “Oh my gosh.”

Harry shrugs. “The Internet, Liam.”

Liam shakes his head fondly and laughs a little while before saying, “It sounds like they want to hurt you more than they want to cuddle each other though.” He looks up at Niall, afraid he now realizes what Harry’s trying to do, but Niall’s got his earbuds in and eyes closed, probably wanting nothing to do with whatever Harry’s up to.

“True,” Harry agrees, nodding. “But did you hear the end of that call? Louis said he had to go _help_ Zayn. That’s gotta count for something.”

Liam tries to remain stern, but he can’t help it; he smiles helplessly and starts laughing again. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“I do,” Harry confirms, laughing again. “But you love me anyway.”

The two of them collapse in giggles and stay like that for a while. “Okay, okay,” Liam tries through laughter. “We need to get a good night’s sleep if Zayn and Louis are gonna kill us tomorrow.”

“Us?” Harry questions. “I don’t think they blame it on you at all. I think they’re just gonna kill me.”

“Yeah…” Liam agrees. “But I’ll save you.” Liam shocks himself as he says those words, not sure at all where that came from.

Harry just smiles at him though, and it makes Liam’s heart start beating faster for some reason. “That’s sweet of you, Liam.” After a few moments of silence where they just stare at each other, Harry clears his throat. “Well… umm… see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Liam says back, closing his eyes and not understanding why his mind keeps drifting back to Harry’s smile.

***

Louis and Zayn weren’t kidding about getting back at Harry. The next day, Liam and Harry walked into a hotel room together and as soon as Harry laid down on the bed, Liam could swear he heard Louis laughing maniacally from the connecting balcony. A few seconds later, several birds swooped in through one of the windows and two of them pooped on Harry’s face for good measure. Liam had to try his best to repress a giggle at that.

Now Harry and Liam are attempting to get the last of the birds out of the room with the help from their security team and locking the windows after they’re all out. Harry gets bitten several times by a particularly ornery bird and Liam helps get him some plasters. By the time they’re done his fingers are almost completely covered in plasters. Liam wishes he could kiss his bites and make them better. Wait, where did that come from? That's not a normal thought he has about his bandmates, so Liam shoves it away to deal with later.

“So,” Liam says when they’re finally done. “Was your attempt to get Zayn and Louis together really worth all this mess?”

Harry comes back to his bed. He thinks about it for a minute and then says, “Yes. Because eventually they’ll come around and be the cutest couple ever and it’ll all be worth it.”

“Are you actually going to tell me the next stage of your plan this time?” Liam questions.

“As long as you promise to not get angry or try to talk me out of it,” Harry pushes.

Liam considers this. “I promise to try not to.”

Harry smiles. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam helps Harry set up candles around Zayn and Louis’ hotel room as carefully as they can. The boys always give each other room keys to each other’s rooms when they stay at hotels and Harry decided to take advantage of having a key to Zayn and Louis’ room and set up romantic candles. “I don’t know why we’re still doing this,” Liam whispers, as if whispering will make the candles less likely to blow out. “They’re just gonna kill us again.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to judge,” Harry whispers back. “And that we’d save each other.”

Liam starts to sigh but then remembers the candles in his hands. “Fine, fine. I’m done judging. Let’s just get this over with though. It scares me being in a dark hotel room.”

Liam finishes arranging his candles on the dresser and starts to leave, but Harry holds on a beat longer. “Harry, come on!” Liam whisper-yells. “They’re gonna find us out soon.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry sets up one last candle and then he and Liam go back to their hotel room.

A few moments later, they hear the sounds of Zayn and Louis’ voices echoing down the hall and a door close. Suddenly, Liam notices something odd. He sniffs and it smells like something’s burning. “Harry… how many candles did you light?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugs. “Why?”

Liam hears screams from the room next to them and gets up. He runs to the room and when he looks inside he sees Zayn and Louis screeching because their room is on fire. It’s not enough to burn down the building or that they need to call the fire department, Liam thinks, but it’s still enough that it needs to be fixed right now. “Liam! Help us!” Zayn yells once he sees him.

Liam gasps. “Okay, okay, everybody out of the room.” Zayn and Louis oblige immediately, hurrying outside the door. Liam runs back to his room and grabs the fire extinguisher.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks, looking concerned.

“This is why you always make sure you don’t light too many candles at once,” Liam says hurriedly and runs back out the door and to Zayn and Louis’ room. He wastes no time in spraying down the room, dousing the flames as quickly as he can. When he’s done, their room is almost covered in powder, but at least there’s no more fire.

After he gets out of the room, he’s greeted by hugs and cheek kisses from Zayn and Louis. “Thank you so much babe,” Louis says.

Liam smiles. “Of course.” He still feels bad that he’s half of the reason it even happened in the first place, but Zayn and Louis are smiling at him and if they suspected him (or Harry) being the reason for this at all, it seems to be the furthest thing from their minds right now.

***

“They’re supposed to be loving each other, not you,” Harry complains later when they’re both back in their room. Liam thinks he hears him mutter something that sounds like “even though you are super lovable.”

He shakes his head, sure he misheard that. “Well they wouldn’t have been loving me if you hadn’t turned off the smoke alarm when I wasn’t looking. Why the heck did you do that Harry?”

Harry shrugs. “Beeping sounds aren’t romantic.”

Liam bites his tongue, trying to ignore Harry’s lack of priorities. “And what was I supposed to do? Let them die or something? You know what, you’re sick enough I bet you would’ve preferred two of our best friends dying to this just because ‘they’d die with each other’.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry demands. “Of course I don’t want them to die. I just want them to-”

“Date. I know Harry, I know.” Liam sighs. “And I do too honestly, but I also just want to relax with my friends instead of spending every waking minute attempting to make a relationship happen that may never even actually happen.” Liam shakes his head again. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep helping you do these plans, both of which so far have ended up with the two people you supposedly love either hurt or close to death.”

“Where… where are you going?” Harry asks, looking sad.

“I think I’m gonna sleep on the bus tonight,” Liam decides. “It’ll probably be difficult getting back out there, but I’m used to this. Besides, I could use some different faces right now.”

Liam picks up his things and walks out the door. He thinks he hears Harry sniffling but he’s not sure why. It’s not like Harry can’t keep up these ridiculous plots without him if he so chooses to. Liam walks outside the hotel, signs a few things and takes a few pictures, then finds the bus and lays down on his bunk bed, sighing.

“Is Harry annoying you?” Niall asks, making Liam jump. Liam hadn’t even noticed Niall’s also in here, hanging out on the bunk bed across from Liam.

Liam exhales, not sure how much to tell him. “Let’s just say he almost burned down Zayn and Louis’ room and he’s mad at me for fixing that.”

Niall laughs slightly. “Sometimes I wonder what goes through that boy’s head.”

“Me too, me too,” Liam nods.

“Well, goodnight Liam.”

“Goodnight Niall.”

The next few days Liam continues to try to ignore Harry. It’s difficult ignoring one of his best friends, but it’s made easier by the fact that as far as he knows Harry hasn’t almost burned down anymore hotel rooms.

One day though, Louis runs onto the bus with Zayn close behind him and demands the bus driver lock the doors.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, watching as the two of them angrily sit down on one of the bunk beds.

“We hate Harry” is all Louis says and if looks could kill, Liam is sure anyone who looked at Louis right now would be dead.

“Yes but why?” Liam figured it had to be something Harry did because isn’t it always? What could he possibly have done that’s worse than almost burning down their hotel room though?

Louis doesn’t look ready to answer any questions right now, so Zayn intervenes, even though his expression is pretty deadly too. “Like while we were sleeping, he set up a computer so that when we woke up it would play a slideshow of pictures of the two of us. Which wouldn’t be that bad, but when we woke up and looked at the title of the photo album, it said ‘Zouis is true love’. Like what the f*** is that? Zouis? It sounds like the sound a pig makes.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what his deal is right now, why he’s seemingly so obsessed with the idea of me and Zayn getting together, but he needs to cut it out right now because I’m-” suddenly Louis stops and looks down at his phone. He scoffs.

“What?” Zayn asks.

“It’s him again. He says ‘if you and Zayn enjoyed the show tonight, you should come with me to dinner.’” He rolls his eyes again. “Let’s think, shall we? Number one, we’ve had better shows than the one last night. I appreciate every show but come on. Number two, what does our opinion of the show even have to _do_ with having dinner with him? Number three, there’s plenty of food and drinks in the fridge. And number four, we still hate him. Hmm… What do you think Zayn?”

“I think we’ll join him when pigs fly,” Zayn responds.

“Me too,” Louis agrees. He angrily stabs the keyboard on his phone, no doubt writing a reply with many curse words.

Liam bites his lip. He knows Harry may have gone a little overboard, and is no doubt going overboard right now as well, but he isn’t sure how he feels about Zayn and Louis being this angry at him because of a photo album. He very quietly walks towards the front of the bus, Zayn and Louis still too busy with their angry dialogue to pay any attention to him.

“Can you unlock the door for me?” he whispers to the bus driver. “You can lock it again when I’m out.”

The bus driver nods and lets Liam out. Once he’s outside, he texts Harry.

_Where r u?_

A few moments later, he gets a reply.

_Why? So you can yell at me again and say ‘I told you so’?_

Liam rolls his eyes.

_Come on, Harry. Where r u?_

After several minutes of silence, he thinks he should just go back onto the bus or something, but then he finally gets another reply.

_Their hotel room._

Harry doesn’t even need to specify who “they” are because Liam knows. He sighs and goes to the hotel, making sure to carefully avoid the fans and paparazzi this time.

He knocks on the door to the room Zayn and Louis told him about last night, not having a key this time because he’s been spending all his time on the bus lately. When Harry opens the door, Liam has to gasp.

The whole room is lit up by dim lights, as well as five candles sitting on a table. The table also has an assortment of food, including desserts, and wine and flowers. Liam walks into the room, closing the door behind himself, taking it all in. “How did you do all this?”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. I just did it like they do in all the romance movies.” Liam looks at him and notices how sad he looks. It makes Liam sad, he wants to do whatever it takes to wipe that frown off his face. “Now it’s all gonna go to waste though because Zayn and Louis want nothing to do with me…”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “Next time don’t name your slideshow of them ‘Zouis is true love’. Kind of a giveaway…”

Harry’s frown keeps getting bigger. “I just wanted to make them see that they’re perfect for each other. And I also wanted to… prove to you that I could do it without destroying something.”

He looks like he’s about to cry, and it makes Liam want to cry too. “Well, come on.”

Harry looks up at him. “Come on what?”

“Come on over here.” Harry continues to look confused and Liam rolls his eyes slightly. “Well, we can’t let this beautiful dinner go to waste, so come on over here.”

Harry looks hesitant, but follows Liam over to the table anyway and sits down across from him. “I’m sorry I’m so weird, Liam.”

“You’re not weird,” Liam insists. Then he thinks about it for a moment. “Well, okay, yeah, you’re kind of weird. But we all are. That’s what makes us… us, you know?”

“You sound like you’re still recording shots for This Is Us or something,” Harry giggles.

Liam wants to throw something at him, but also doesn’t want to mess up this gorgeous dinner, so he sticks his tongue out instead, which results in more giggles from both of them. After a few seconds of silence, Liam says, “I’m sorry for leaving you and ignoring you all this time. I overreacted a little bit.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, nodding. “But no more apologizing! Let’s enjoy this dinner together or something!”

Liam laughs. “Okay.”

They mostly eat in silence for the rest of the night. Liam can’t help but notice how beautiful Harry’s face looks in the candlelight. He catches himself staring at him several times throughout the dinner, and forces himself to hold Harry's eye instead of ducking his head the third time it happens. Taking another sip of wine, he watches the way Harry's eyes dip briefly to his lips before snapping back up.

It feels like his heart is beating out of control, but when they're almost done with dessert, Liam finds the courage to finally say it. “You know, this romantic dinner is still missing one thing.”

Harry looks around, as if he’s questioning his romantic movie knowledge or something. “What?”

Instead of answering with words, Liam moves his chair closer to Harry, grabs his face, and kisses him before Harry can process what’s happening. After pulling back, Liam’s suddenly afraid he shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve asked first, or something. But Harry’s shocked face quickly turns into a smirk. “You know, you’re right. Don’t they usually have like twenty of those in the movies?”

Harry pulls Liam in again and they keep kissing for pretty much the rest of the night, eventually forgetting about the remainder of the desserts and blowing out the candles, falling asleep cuddling in Zayn and Louis’ hotel room.

***

“Forget it!” Louis says angrily, swimming away from Liam and Harry.

“Oh come on,” Liam pouts.

The three of them and Zayn are at the hotel pool together and Liam and Harry are trying to get Zayn and Louis to go to dinner with them tonight.

“ _No_ , Liam!” Louis presses on. “I’m glad you and Harry are happy with each other now, but we’re not going on a double date with you two.”

“It’s not a double date,” Liam insists, because it’s not. Just because Harry and Liam are dating doesn’t mean he’s trying to get Zayn and Louis to date… anymore.

“Then why isn’t Niall also invited?” Louis questions, eyebrows raised.

Liam is getting annoyed. “I already told you. He has his own plans tonight. Go on, text him if you don’t believe me.”

“Maybe I will,” Louis says, getting out of the water, grabbing his phone, and sending a text. Liam waits, standing in the water, arms crossed. After a few minutes, Louis sighs angrily. “Ugh, okay. You’re right. Fine, I’ll go.”

Liam and Harry smile in unison. “Zayn?” Harry asks.

“Huh?” Zayn looks up from his phone. He’s sitting on one of the chairs outside the pool, still too scared to get in. “Oh yeah, sure. I’ll go. I love that restaurant anyways.”

Liam’s surprised Zayn isn’t more on guard like Louis was, but happy nonetheless.

Several hours later, the four of them go to the restaurant. Zayn and Harry go straight for dessert, resulting in teasing from Liam and Louis. Louis gets some meat dish Liam can’t pronounce the name of, and Liam just gets some chicken and chips.

“Still sticking to the kids menu even now, Payno?” Louis teases.

Liam sticks his tongue out at him. “You’re just jealous your whatever it’s called isn’t as delicious as my chips.”

Louis looks down at his plate. “Hmm… Not really sure I believe that. You Zayn?”

“Nah,” Zayn says, taking a bite of his tiramisu. “Sounds like garbage to me.”

The two of them laugh and Louis looks at Zayn’s mouth. “You’ve got a bit of something on your chin…” Louis licks it off. “Ah, yes, there we go.”

“Wow,” Liam says, looking over at Harry. “This tongue action is making me lose my appetite.”

“Oh like you two don’t do the same thing in the hotel room,” Louis says pointedly, and Liam feels his cheeks turning red. “Mhmm that’s right. I hear you two when you think the walls aren’t thin. Actually, I’m sure even the doorman on the bottom floor could probably hear you two.”

Harry and Liam recoil in their seats, staring down at their plates. Zayn laughs. “Don’t be so rude babe.” Then after a moment, “The doorman probably enjoys listening to it.”

They both laugh. “You know what I enjoy?” Louis asks.

“Torturing Harry and Liam?” Zayn offers.

“Well, that too,” Louis agrees. “But I also enjoy licking your face. It’s very yummy.”

Liam’s eyes go towards Harry’s face, both of them still not looking up at Zayn and Louis. “I’m pretty sure that’s because of the tiramisu,” Zayn says awkwardly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis responds. “Or maybe…” Liam hears what he gathers is Louis licking Zayn’s face and wants to plug his ears because it sounds so explicit. He hopes no one at the other tables are looking over here. “Yeah, I think it’s just you and your yummy face.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as cannibalism or not,” Zayn says, laughing.

Louis hums. “I’d say about 1% cannibalism, 99% this…”

Finally Liam looks up and the two of them are kissing. It’s not like his first kiss with Harry though; it’s much more hard and demanding and Liam feels like he shouldn’t be watching it, like he’s looking in on something secret. It’s not just Louis either; Zayn is also pushing back hard.

Liam turns to Harry and they both have a mix of happiness, surprise, and weirdness on their faces. When Zayn and Louis finally pull back (thank goodness, Liam thinks), Zayn smiles at him. “Well now I have to find out if your face is as yummy as your lips too.”

Louis smirks. “There are a few other things of yours I’d like to taste first-”

Harry coughs loudly. “Please, guys. Can you two talk about that later?”

“I thought this was what you wanted us to do, Harry,” Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows. “Is it not what you bargained for? Oh gosh, if only we had known being so explicit would traumatize you this much. We never would have… oh wait.” Louis looks at Zayn and the two of them are smirking widely.

Harry gasps. “So you’re doing all of this just to get back at me?”

The two think for a minute. “I think we’re doing the extremely explicit stuff to get back at you,” Louis agrees. “But… When Liam left us alone locked in that bus, we started talking and realized maybe you were right. I mean, who wouldn’t want to date this gorgeous beast?”

Now Liam speaks. “But at the pool…”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, I got you good, didn’t I?” He wipes his eyes. “Oh man. Zayn forgot to play along though.”

Liam and Harry look at each other and suddenly they just start laughing. Of course. It only makes sense that even if these two really are dating, they’re still Zayn and Louis, and Zayn and Louis always get their revenge.

“Anyway, Zayn, I think I see a little more tiramisu right there. I guess I better lick it.” Liam cringes because Zayn’s face is completely bare of tiramisu remains now, not that having the tiramisu on him made it any more bearable to watch.

“NO!” Harry yells, drawing a few eyes. “Please, guys, no more.”

Louis sighs. “Fine.” Then Liam thinks he hears him whisper to Zayn, “Our hotel room at 3. Let’s get payback for all the times they’ve kept us up.” Zayn nods, smirking.

Liam sends a text under the table. _Lets sleep on the bus tonite, ok?_

He looks at Harry, who nods quickly. _Wouldn’t have it any other way .xx_

When they go back that night (Zayn and Louis to the hotel, Liam and Harry to the bus), Liam and Harry immediately lay down on one of the bunk beds.

“Well, guess one of your plans to get them together finally worked,” Liam says, laughing. “Wish I could clean my ears and eyes from that though.”

“That wasn’t one of my plans,” Harry insists. Liam doesn’t believe that though; he seemed pretty darn happy when Zayn and Louis left the restaurant in each other’s arms.

“Either way,” Liam continues. “They’re together now, they’re happy, and we don’t have to listen to them ‘tasting’ each other at 3.” He shivers.

Harry laughs. “This time, at least.” He shakes his head. “Next time I’ll have to remember to be careful what I wish for.”

Liam laughs, nodding. “True. You know what I wish for right now though?”

“What?” Harry asks, but the smile on his face makes it look like he already knows.

“To cuddle with you until we wake up tomorrow.”

Harry smiles even wider. “It’s like you read my mind.”

They give each other one final kiss and close their eyes, doing just that.


End file.
